


Old Wounds, New Bounds

by Di_To



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Curses, Dress Up, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hiding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Mystery, Omorashi, Please Don't Hate Me, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Swearing, Urination, Wetting, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_To/pseuds/Di_To
Summary: After the events of the season one finale Eda and Lilith Clawthorne are hiding from the emperor's wrath in a place beyond time and space. With an abundance of time and nothing to do past misdeeds and long building up issues and grudges are to come out one way or another. How will our heroines deal with them? Will the two sisters be able to forgive each other and let the past be buried in the past?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Digging out the unforgiven

Despite the emperor’s claims he would leave Eda alone his minions only became more zeal in their search for the owl lady. The new head of the coven had much to prove so they went far and wide in their pursuit of the Boiling Isles’ number one criminal. Hootie could hold the line of defense for some time, but even the owl-wood abomination could not protect the fugitive sisters forever. The Clawthorne sisters, now both on the same side of the law, had to hit the mattresses and lay low until all the heat would settle down or until one of them could figure out what to do about their predicament, after all Eda lost her magical abilities and Lilith’s own prowess was severely lowered. 

At one point the new head of the coven assembled the largest assault force, made of the most hardened veterans of the Emperor’s guard, backed by demon-control mercenaries and some opportunistic rogues willing to work for the big man on contract basis. Eda would likely be quite flattered to see a literal army sent after her persona, if only she actually was there to witness such a massive force. The owl house itself wasn’t where it used to be, the arcane living structure had gone into hiding, in a place far-away where nobody could see it, lost in time and space some would say. The emperor’s new protégé was left dumbfounded, confused and doomed to fail their proving task. Although scouts and spies searched all around the isles for the Owl Lady (and the Raven lady to some extent) nothing could be found, it was as if the two sisters and their hideout plain out ceased to exist. 

Lilith and Eda were indeed hidden well; Hootie’s body floated out of gravity, in a cosmic-like area where all the many stars could be seen right outside the windows. Even without full magical power the two sisters managed to achieve such a thing, merely by working together. Would the Clawthorne sisters still be full of magical essence, non-cursed and vigorous they’d likely be unstoppable, alas by the time of their reunion much had changed. It wasn’t just wizard-energy castration that made the two inefficient, before being great wizards the two women were still just humans...err...witches; witches with their own ways of life, habits, ideals, desires, aspirations, ups, downs, resentments and old habits. Lilith’s actions didn’t strip her of her faults, there was still a lot she had to answer for, and there were a lot of things she had to be forgiven for. A mere apology wouldn’t make up for decades of being cursed. The preparations for the exodus forced the sisters to work day and night in great haste to make sure their location would be unknown to the emperor’s lapdogs, the crushing time-limit and constant danger looming over their heads worked as a great motivator to set their arguments aside for a more convenient moment.

Such a moment came once the house ceased to exist on its usual landmark.The first day outside of time and space the ‘morning’ in the Owl House was rather serene and calm. Lilith was the first to wake up. As a former leader of the emperor’s army the older of the sisters still had iron discipline and a great sense of schedule wired into her reflexes, so she managed to rinse, tidy up and make herself breakfast even before Edalyn woke up from her nest. Dressed in her usual attire the pale woman drank her dark sugarless coffee while looking at her half-eaten breakfast. Despite all the privileges, luxuries, wealth and affordability Lilith had rather stoic tastes: simple fried eggs with bacon and tomato sufficed her just fine. Nothing served as a warning for the upcoming disruption of Lilith’s ‘perfectly fine morning routine’.  
  
“Morning, Lil-let.” Lilith heard her sister’s voice from the side of the kitchen door frame. “Good morning to you t- EDALYN!” At first Lilith was just going to give a generic greeting back before resuming her breakfast but Eda’s appearance caused the uptight witch to fluster with surprise. Eda was wearing nothing but her untied bathrobe and bunny slippers, so her body was almost fully exposed. Lilith could see her younger sister’s forms: from her shapely perky breasts all the way down to her legs. Even with decades of the curse Eda still had a nice body, granted it wasn’t athletic in any way but she still stayed in alright shape, her pale clear skin was smooth and clear, lacking any curse-y marks or owly feathers, although she had plenty of silvery hair on her crotch. Eda looked sleepy and groggy; the witch was clearly not a morning person. “What? Is there a spider on me or something?” With a yawn Edalyn stretched her arms to the sides and tilted her head up, only further casually exposing her body to her sister. “Titan’s tits I need some appleblood...Double-so more than usual.” muttering that to herself the mistress of the owl house reached down with her right hand to nonchalantly run her fingernails through her just below her stomach to scratch that hairy mound, all while Lilith watched her with a shocked look of disdain.

“Sister! You are...underdressed! This is severely inappropriate!” Lilith didn’t wait long before she started lecturing Eda on basic decency, something that only made the owl lady roll her eyes and shuffle towards the fridge, disregarding Lilith’s berating. “Oh please. Inappropriate-shampropriate, it’s my house and we’re in the middle of some big cosmic nothing. Who cares about what’s appropriate and what’s not? What, let me guess… it’s some Emperor’s rule, oh it’s even a bigger deal than stepping on the grass, woooo...” Eda taunted her proper-posh sister while already with her head in the fridge and her body bent over to reach for her hidden bloody treat, her ass swaying left and right while she searched for ‘that extra squeeze for a bad day’ she hid somewhere in that seemingly limitless cold-box. Lilith reddened more, her eyes watching that barely covered ass wiggling within her eyeshot, the raven lady hardly even realized she was staring until Eda pulled herself up and turned around to use her butt to close the fridge. By then Lilith looked even more outraged and squeamish. “Not every law is written in a book, believe it or not. This is simple decency, sister! How...wh….what if your impish boney creature was to see you like that!? Or...or Luz!?Hm?” Lilith shot her arguments while glaring at Eda all self-righteous. 

“Well first of all…” First of all Eda was going to take a big gulp of her appleblood, something she really needed on a morning like that. After demonstrating how much she could swallow in one gulp the woman sighed out and wiped her reddened lips with her arm, once the blood cup was on the counter. “His name is King, not ‘impish boney creature’, thank you very much, and secondly hey he’s seen much worse than a pair of these pups~” Seeing Lilith so flustered and outraged Eda couldn’t help herself but smirk and grasp her own breasts to ‘present’ them in such a crude fashion. The reaction that followed was expected, one that amused Eda, for Lilith’s face almost took a tomato color. “And as for Luz...well, who’s to say she hasn’t seen it already?” Eda got a more sassy look with a wolfish grin and a proud pose with her hands right on her sides. Such a statement made Lilith blink and then changed her own expression into one of sneering contempt. There was an eerie silence in the room before Eda huffed and turned unamused. “It was a jest, Lilith.” Eda said in a flat tone before coming closer, still as undressed as before. “Luz is not here. She’s with Willow, Amity and Gus, couch-surfing all about, BUT you actually believed what I said! Shows how much YOU think of ME!” Eda actually did turn this situation upside down and accused Lilith of thinking low of her. That accusation was backed by a rude crude finger boop right at Lilith’s nose, with the very same digit that Eda used to scratch her itch not a few minutes ago. The nose touch caused Lilith to twitch and even growl a bit. “So you are going to get mad at me for what, for actually believing your words!? You...you haven’t grown one bit, sister!” Lilith was already snappy, she lost all she ever knew and lived for: the coven, her status, her way of life, her whole world since the ideals she believed in turned out to be not at all what she perceived them to be, so it was understandable the ex-elite force was easy to snap, Eda knew not to poke the raven, but she still did. 

“Well gee, sorry, sis! Didn’t have much time for growing up dealing with being a cursed abomination, hunted by your lovely boss and all that…” Eda backed off, but her attitude got passive-aggressive. There were still a lot of tensions and unresolved conflicts between the Clawthorne siblings, old and new. The subtle drop Eda made on Lilith curbed the guilty party’s temper, the raven was reminded of her misdeeds, the guilt she carried since day one was tamed in her heart and mind, but not buried. Eda’s words made Lilith’s expression drop, she looked down shamefully and for the time being remained quiet. Proud and conflicted as she was, Lilith wasn’t ready to give a heartfelt genuine apology, she wanted to make amends, to truly apologize for what she had done, for how she hunted Eda for years to come, how she made things so much worse for her sister, yet Lilith couldn’t bring herself to actually word it out-loud. //She could simply join the coven and all would be well! Belos only ever decided to petrify Eda because she refused to listen to a reason like some stupid stubborn mule! If not me, someone else would curse her!// and many other justifications floated in Lilith’s mind amidst her sense of guilt and disgust with her own actions. She was at a crossroad, still refusing to believe the emperor's way was wrong, that she lived a lie and helped a monster to remain in power, Lilith needed time to process it, but Eda wasn’t about to simply lend such luxury to her sister.

“...well....where is Luz? If she is out there, isn’t it dangerous for her?” Unable to face the music Lilith tried to change topics quickly, looking all uncomfortable and shy all of the sudden. “Why? Oh, let me guess, because the new captain of the emperor’s coven might abduct her...and then try to kill her just to get to me,hm? Well it DID happen before, and boy, if you could do that, I’d shudder to imagine what someone else might be capable of.” The passiveness of Eda’s aggression was becoming less and less tame. While drinking her apple blood Eda was becoming more hostile and stern in her expression. Lilith was stung hard, words weren’t sticks and stones, but they still hurt like a bitch. The low-blow jab got to Lilith, she stood up and got face to face with her sister, both frowning and staring at each other all menacingly. “Do you have something to say, Edalyn!? Something you wish to let out!? Well I am right here, please do feel free to elaborate and let it all out!” Lilith said with her voice raised, riled on pent up bottled emotions underneath her cold calculative surface. Eda frowned deeper, showing her teeth aggressively while poking her sister’s shoulder. “You bet your Emperor’s trampstamp’d ass I do! You cursed me, haunted me for decades, made my life more hard than it already was, just to please your shithead of an overlord! And now you sit here, in my house, acting all high and mighty like you still are some bitch-queen in charge of some ominous power. Well newsflash, sister dear! You aren’t! You are the Raven Lady, a wanted criminal on a run! Just. Like. Me. Your hasty last moment decision to become a good guy doesn’t count for much! You still are a backstabbing shithead of a cunt. Yea. That’s what I have to say. You are blood, Lilith, but titan damn, are you a bitch.” Eda let it all out too, she had that aura of apathetic calmness about her in most times, but she still had anger and she still was hurt, learning that it was her very own sister that did the life-changing crippling to her wasn’t something Edalyn could simply forgive and forget, not instantly, not without an effort on both sides.

“So. What do you got to say about that, hmm? Got anything you wanna say?” Eda pushed on Lilith with her chest, making her stumble back. The black-haired woman looked agitated by the end of such rant, her hands were clenched into tensed fists and her teeth pressed firm against each other while she even panted a bit. For a brief moment it looked almost as if Lilith was ready to punch Eda and start a brawl. The tensions were high in the air, the eerie silence seemed to last forever, both of the sisters was ready to escalate it and let all their issues out like some lowly knaves in a sleazy pub. 

“I…..I am sorry, Edalyn.” Lilith’s body sulked down, her head hanging low and her hands going limp. She stood there in defeat of her own, looking like she was just drained of most of her life essence. “I am sorry for cursing you, for letting my ambition draw out the worst of me into the light, I am sorry for chasing you, for...for using Luz against you, for everything. I was a bad sister, and a bad witch. You are right, I am...well...those crude things you named me. I was blinded by my convictions, I truly thought I could make it work, both of us, in the coven, together doing the Titan’s work! I know now it was all a lie, just something I lied myself about to keep on going,but…” Despite Lilith’s enormous effort to hold back her tears, some rolled down her eyes. Lilith didn’t like to cry, ever. She thought herself too strong and too important to do so, she could never appear weak or vulnerable; after all she even dyed her hair just to look more scary and authoritarian. Breaking down she sat back on the chair and put her hands around her face, hiding what she thought was pathetically vulnerable. “But I can not change the past! I can’t! Would there be a spell that I would search for it day and night, sacrifice all I can for it, to turn things around, to fix the biggest mistake of my life! But I can not! Nobody can, alright!?” With her eyes puffy and reddened she glared at Eda who stayed quiet throughout the whole rant. Eda expected a lot of different outcomes but an actually genuine-feeling apology wasn’t one. It actually left the owl lady standing there with a lack of words. In a way she liked hearing that, the apology, the real one, was a start. What did she want to do? Hug Lilith, slap her, yell at her atop of her lungs…all things thinkable and unthinkable. While Lilith tried her best to keep her emotions under control Eda was mustering up some words that could defuse the situation, not make it worse. She had a sharp tongue and sometimes it could pierce someone unintentionally. With a soft sigh and a more eased look on her face Eda lent down to gently rest her hands on Lilith’s shoulders, squeezing them softly in a more loving manner. “We can’t change the past, but we can try changing the future, Lilith.” Eda let her sister have a moment to compose herself, a brief illusion spell Lilith placed upon her own face wiped her of the teary breakdown. The raven lady felt weird, a bit shaky and disappointed in herself, the crying made her feel ashamed of herself, it was something that the emperor’s coven didn’t tolerate, she still lived by that, thinking Eda would think of her less just for that when in fact Eda saw Lilith’s emotion as something that could salvage the former glory hound, it was a sign that Lilith was not yet a husk devoid of any compassion and feelings, not even after three decades under Belos. 

“Look we are where we are. You coulda let it slide and let me become an eternal stoner, earn your good girl badge or whatever but here you are! The raven lady! A wanted fugitive number two on the boiling isles!” Eda finally decided to tie up her robe, leaving for the oven to get some food for her munchies. She considered giving Lilith a hug, but neither of them were ready for it. An apology eased Edalyn down, but she was yet to really accept it. “Won’t be an easy rope to walk, Lily, but there’s no turning back now.” Eda wasn’t one for all the sappy teary prolonged moments, she wanted the awkward situation to just pass by, while Eda wanted to rile Lilith up she didn’t want to just make her cry. 

“And…what do you suppose we can do? You don’t suppose we start a revolution, do you?” Lilith asked in her usual tone, once more perfectly calm under her illusion spell. Her plate remained untouched since Edalyn drained her of the appetite...and not by her surprisingly attractive forms. The question earned a loud laugh mixed with a snort from Eda “Hah! A revolution! Right! The bad girl coven taking over the isles, one at a time! Nah, I don’t fool myself dreaming that big, especially now that my sack is basically nulled.” The thought amused Eda, but at the same time reminded her of how she no longer possessed any magical energy, she definitely needed another apple blood this morning. Lilith looked out the window to gaze upon the cosmic nothingness. Lilith was used to dreary hopeless views out of her windows, given she lived in the imperial fortress for a good portion of her life, yet at the moment she couldn’t muster the same demeanor. 

By the time Lilith finally faced Eda the latter was already munching up some leftovers on her own plate. “We can start small. For example...rid you of this imperial crap you’re wearing. Reminds too much of who you are...er...were! I can spare some of my clothes with you or hell, you can walk naked for all I care, but this uniform of evil overlord henchman number one? It’s gotta go!” Eda said sternly. As petty as it could seem Lilith’s current appearance was irking her, nothing the wise old lady could do about primitive associations. “Getting your hair back to its glorious ginger might be a thing too...that is, before your hair turns as foxy and sexy as mine.” With a jesting tone Eda ran her left hand through her gray-white hair, knowing all too well she had an old look with them. “So how about that for starters, hm? Out goes the first coven bitch-queen, in goes Lilith Clawthorne!” The small request was actually something Lilith could do. She had no attachment to her attire, so she nodded and stood to leave to her room and tend to the task. 

Before Lilith could do so Eda huffed and lent back in her chair, deciding that perhaps bringing back their more juvenile and siblinglish ways could further defuse the tensions that were still very much high. “Betcha can’t do it right here!” Eda challenged Lilith in a sassy tone with a wide grin on her face, leaning back in her chair while munching on her food. Teasing and challenging weren’t alien things for them, at least before the curse, since they both were well into their adulthood Eda felt raising the stakes was fair too, besides she simply assumed it would be one challenge Lilith would not go through with. Firstly Lilith stopped in her tracks. Standing there frozen, the woman slowly looked back to frown a bit. Guilty and apologetic as she felt hearing a sassy challenge and seeing that wide daring grin baited her for a reply. Lilith had spent too many years going back and forth with Eda, oftentimes leaving as a sore loser, besides she was very competitive in general, so she simply could not swallow down her pride, not even at that time. “I can, I simply do not wish to, it is simply indecent. I see no r-” Chicken bawking was all Lilith heard in reply. Crimson-cheeked and frowny-browed, Lilith snarled and turned around in a swift motion, instead of saying anything she simply placed her hands around her dress and yanked it down. Since her clothes were befitting a commander of the emperor coven she had an easy way to strip naked… in case she’d need emergency wound treatment. Lilith went as far as to remove her emperor-coven signed brief-like underwear. “THERE!” Lilith looked both angry and excited while standing naked, huffing somewhat with her arms raised a bit. Eda blinked and simply stared in awe. Lilith’s body was almost perfect; she had all the right curves and forms, spotless and hairless, without a single scar or blemish across the pale-pale skin. As an illusionist and a rich privileged witch Lilith no doubt had all the access to the many ways to keep her body artificially beautiful. Eda would never admit it but she felt slightly envious while her eyes wandered up and down Lilith’s bared body. Among envy Eda also felt something else, something much weirder... she liked what she was seeing, a bit too much, she even got a flustered look on her own mug, for once caught off guard in her own game. “You are oddly quiet now, Edalyn.” Lilith told smug and cold, seeing how her sister was out of words for once. Lilith started reaching to cover herself but then forcibly reminded herself not to, as if there was something on a stake to prove, but was it something to prove to herself or to Eda? She truthfully didn’t know. Even if it was just her sister, Lilith still felt weird about being seen naked. Before the betrayal of the emperor Lilith was a very public figure, respected and feared across the isles, she had an image and reputation to uphold, even a mere thought of being seen as foolish or incident could make her anxious, yet now what did she stand to lose? She was already a disgraced wanted outlaw, the betrayer of the coven, the emperor’s protégé who casted the will of the Titan away, outcast of the civilized society. Standing there naked felt liberating, odd but overall good. Would it not be for some pushing from the side Lilith wouldn’t do it on her own accord but now that she did she felt a relief all across her body. “I think we should find better-suitable clothes then……...For when it is cold.” The last part was spoken more quietly; Lilith even got something resembling a non-villainous smile by the end of it. For all Eda knew Lilith was just trying to pull her leg, and perhaps that was exactly what was going on. Lilith was going through a chaotic stir of emotions and thoughts, now that she completely changed her life, it seemed like it was only the strict disciplined way of life that kept the woman from a mid-life crisis. “If you’re done with your breakfast, sister-dearest, let us proceed.” Her voice was still dreary-dry, but her moves were less so frigid. With nothing but her boots on the raven lady turned and started walking towards the stairs, her hips even swaying a bit.  
  
“Oh we will!” Eda’s eyes stared at the asscheeks of her counterpart while she felt herself uneasy. Perhaps it was too long since Eda was last with someone, or perhaps there was more to it than Eda was willing to come in terms with, either way the owl lady stood and followed her sister up to the bedroom, to see what kind of clothes they could try...from the most stuffy to the most revealing.


	2. Old tricks, old grudges

Up in Eda’s room the naked sisters wasted little time getting to the endless void known as the owl lady’s closet. In her decades of adventures the cursed woman had borrowed and appropriated many outfits, many of which she considered to be trophies and mementos to keep and remember. “Let’s see what we can wrap you into, sistie…for those rare moments when we might actually need clothes, hah!” Eda snorted to herself while digging through the chaotic mess inside her wardrobe. Many different outfits and pieces of clothing flew across the room, some even landing directly at Lilith. From extravagant odd full outfits to underwear and socks Eda had her room littered in every piece of attire imaginable to woman. Needless to say the owl lady’s sister was yet again surprised by how much her sister acquired. “For someone who usually sticks by same clothes you have a rather…” Lilith’s comment was interrupted when a pair of fancy narrow panties landed atop of her head. “… Expanded assortment of garments.” The pinkish-purple piece was taken off the raven head. Lilith let the underpants join the pile underneath her. “Don’t think I’ve seen you in most of these. I would remember.” Eda laughed on that, she was ready to close her closet since she drained it dry. “Yeah well, most of these I didn’t exactly buy. I took ‘em. Figurine collections are lame, THIS is something fun! Besides, that was something some of my boyfriends, for what good they were worth while they lasted, sure as hex appreciated~” Eda’s sly expression did its job and flustered the older sister a little bit. Lilith’s gaze turned elsewhere, there was plenty to ogle, all those curious clothes. While Eda was turned away Lilith’s attention was concentrated on the other woman’s features, ones she rarely saw before, concealed under the long dresses. Bizarre as it was to stare on own sister Lilith still could not help it. “R-right…right.” And Eda, in her turn, upon being able to sniff out awkwardness in Lilith’s reaction, could not help herself but push buttons as she did before. “Speaking of, we never had time to catch up and talk about stuff. I don’t even know if you have anyone waiting for you in some chamber of utter evilness or whatever. Hmm naaah, I figure you don’t, not right now at least, but with a body like yours? Wow, I bet you had plenty of luck~ Won’t lie there, Lilith. Looking at your perky tits and smooth pretty skin I feel a boiling envy!” Eda’s eyes were not so shy and deceptive, even with Lilith’s direct presence she stared without any semblance of shame. “Had some romp with the beak boys in your days eh? Never saw those creeps with their masks off, but I bet some of them were handsome and pretty~” Toying with Lilith was as fruitful as expected, the raven haired woman got all red and squeamish. “Uhm, n-nooo, fraternization of such kind is forbidden in the emperor’s coven. We do not…do…did not do that there. I never did.” Lilith sounded coy, but it was more-so out of awkwardness of the topic, not her being a liar. Eda’s carnage of prodding carried on. “Ah right, then I guess not your fellow defenders of decency. I figured you might had suitors from prominent families, jackasses like those Blights.” The owl lady let herself fall down on a pile of clothes instead of her nest-bed, finding comfort in laziness, Lilith remained standing firm, covered in nothing but blush. “Well…yes, there were some candidates for political marriages, but I never really had time for such pursuits and then……then….then the emperor told me I can take my rest only after….” After taking a deep sigh Lilith closed her eyes and tilted her head up. “I bring you in. And as you know…well…” That was a more sensitive topic, one Eda was willing to redirect attention from it, her mercy would not come cheap though. “So does it mean that you are…a virgin?” With a raised brow the grayed woman asked from her laying position. Her sister somehow did not expect such intimate question, in her life of rigid servitude to the law people rarely were so uncouth and direct, she was not used to being faced with close questions and casual vulgarity. “…!” At first the ex-captain of the imperial coven only looked at the wall with eyes, before her defensive mode kicked in. “Why yes! Yes I am! I had many other pursuits, so such matters did not seem relevant for me to chase!” Her tone got snappy as if she she was standing accused of some heinous crime. Eda grinned wide but didn’t laugh out loud. “Sheesh someone’s making a big fuss of it. Alright, alright. I was just asking.” With an innocent shrug and soft expression she rolled off the clothes and stretched her arms, showing a bit of fluff around her pits. “Okay, enough waiting around. Let’s see what fits your bombastic figure, Lily!” Eda could appear old and frail but the way she jumped up to her feet would prove anyone otherwise. In her motion she got very close to Lilith, more than she even expected herself. Their breasts were almost touching at this point. “So. Anything you see catches your eye?” The stare into the eyes was daring, almost seductive. //Is she playing with me on purpose? She would do that, wouldn’t she!// Lilith asked herself while gulping. Her dumb shy smile and shuddering state radiated Eda with dominant energy. Perhaps Lilith was the big bad witch as the head of the coven once, now though; standing against her sister she could not muster the same commanding presence: guilt, life-changing circumstances and the topic of sexuality swiped it right under her feet. “Uhhh…well…ummh….errrrrr…” Eda started enjoying pinning her sister under her libertine attitude a bit too much, in ways that perhaps she didn’t imagine before. A desire to pin and dominate Lilith with words was gradually shifting into a weird desire to pin and dominate Lilith physically, to tackle her on a pile of those distasteful dirty clothes and... do something. Eda wasn’t sure what her mind even meant with those impulses. Unlike her sister she accepted it and just rolled with her thoughts, she would not get embarrassed or terrified or shocked, she would prove herself to the mistress of her mind.

Lilith nipped away and picked up an oversized Hexside uniform, clearly custom-made for adult, it had even more colors than Luz’s multi-track uniform. There was time when Eda thirsted for attention and sought validation in more youthful rebellious way. Eda reminisced those days with sweet nostalgia. “Ha, that’s actually mine, not sto-ahem…taken elsewhere. I think it can fit you.” Lilith wasn’t a neat-freak but she had her doubts about certain things. “All these clothes have been through proper laundry, I presume?” The old tone and manners started showing again, the uppity look on her face could not be masked by her attempts to loosen up. Eda rolled her eyes and huffed on the question. “Well DUH!” She said at first, but after a raised brow from her sister shrugged in a more annoyed manner. “Well most of them……..some of them……..yeah, at least half, I bet. Hey I didn’t take THEM from garbage! I sell junk; I don’t keep it in my closet.” Eda looted those outfits from many places, rarely did she sink to raiding laundry bins. “Is big bad Lilith afraid of a few germs now?” Eda taunted, waltzing about picking some of the clothes herself. Lilith’s ego was manipulated again, a frown formed on her face before she shook her head. “Trust me, sister, my duties had taken me to far less…neat conditions and tasks. T’s not what I am afraid of. ” Decades of pride and arrogance were hard to rinse off, Lilith compulsively half-bragged on her ‘bravery’ and ‘duties’. “Good! Then it will not be a problem.” Eda exclaimed all hyped up. Having her very own pretty doll for the dress-up games was something that could help the boredom of idle waiting.

Many variations and combinations had been tried, from boring mundane clothes to something Lilith wouldn’t put on unless she was pressured into. The sisterly time together was not so bad in the end. Lilith, although reluctant to admit so, was having fun, she was glad to spend time with Eda without them being at each other’s throats, all the time they missed on was over-compensated, tense and awkward as it was. The owl lady had fun too, the way her outfits fit her sister captivated her eyes. Some of the more revealing outfits ignited odd passions in the owl’s head, among other places. Lilith felt calm and at peace, even if the hatched of huge grudge was yet to be buried the guilty woman was not tormented by constant reminders of her misdoings. The pressure of Lilith’s conscience was low, but the pressure of her bladder was becoming firm, it was inevitable of course that she’d need to take a break at some point. Unfortunately for Lilith her time had come at the moment Eda did not want to break their dress-up spree. Lilith tried to excuse herself, but Eda passively told her sister off. “Oh come on, just one more dress. Didn’t they teach you some piss-holding technique in your coven? All those long boring sanity-enduring speeches of the big guy, all you standing there listening eyes and ears open. Are you telling me you can’t handle just a few minutes more? Hoo don’t tell me, you had some sort of secret magic where you could do your business right on spot and it all was teleported into some void…or vaporize on spot!” Eda was pulling Lilith’s leg at this point. Eda really didn’t want to interrupt their time, there was selfishness in that whimsical careless rejection, but she didn’t care at the moment, a faint silent part of Eda’s mind also had an odd satisfaction out of stalling her sister from going to the bathroom. The juvenile pettiness did not stop just because they sort-of made up. “No, Edalyn. There is no such thing. Believe me, even the wild magic does not have such…ridiculous properties! Very well, if you insist so, I can wait.” Lilith’s body was trained in many different ways, she could withstand some waiting with a full bladder, at least without outer factors.

During the outfit scavenge-hunt pne particularly fancy dress got Lilith’s attention due to a gift tag that was still attached to it. The dress was beautiful: made out of rare expensive materials with colors changing and mis-matching each others: from red to purple to light blue the dress was changing itself as if the dyes were living on their own. Such dress could cost a fortune, it was custom-tailored on a request. The names on the tag had Lilith stumble back a bit. ‘From Odalia Blight to Lilith Clawthorne. Congratulations on officially making it into the emperor’s coven!’ The date was from decades ago. Instantly Lilith threw a cold menacing glare at her sister who did not look guilty in the slightest. “Oh yea! That. Forgot about this thing. Miss perfection, of all people, sent you this for some reason. I err, intercepted it and forgot to return it back. You know, I don’t remember you being friends with THAT nasty piece of witch.” Eda was not going to apologize, stealing a beautiful dress for a ball did not come near close to cursing own kin for eternal damnation. Lilith understood it too so after an angry glare she only sighed out and picked up the dress to look at it closer. “…we weren’t friends. Her parents likely sent this as a show of good favour. She never mentioned or asked about it…strange. Even on the ball itself Opelia didn’t ask me about the outfit, if anything she looked relieved now that I recall that night.” Lilith’s memories were hazy but the night she was indoctrinated into the order was hard-locked into her brain, small details were harbored too.

“I think it’ll look nice on you. Really, no…I mean it. Go ahead, Lilly.” Eda smiled warmly and sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. The dress was from the time she felt the lowest, the loneliest, the pain of the past was dulled, to the point she was ready to see a reminder of the worst years of her life. Lilith nodded and smiled back. The building urge in her body to finally relief itself was knocking on the raven’s body but she still neglected to do so. It could wait, the gift she was ought to receive decades ago was finally in front of her, the dress that’d made her an envy of everyone on the ball, something her younger self would be overwhelmed with. In her mature age Lilith did not care for such things so much anymore but it still peaked her interest. Once Lilith was out of some odd blouse and skirt she stood wearing nothing but comfortable plain gray-white briefs and long white stockings. The dress covered her once more. It truly looked absolutely stunning: the dress wasn’t just made out of expensive rare material; it was also enchanted to fit its wearer’s forms. The cleavage was adequate but decent, the height of the hem covered the knees, the arm covers went all the way to the wrists, decorated with fancy ornaments and lines. Looking into a mirror the raven lady smiled wide, her hands were placed in the middle of her chest while she adored herself. It was a long while since Lilith had seen herself as anything other than the executor of the emperor’s will. For once in a long while Lilith felt herself as a woman, as a witch, as something more than a tool, her eyes almost watered, the tears of joy and sorrows were bulging on the edges of her orbs. Eda did not ruin the moment with any sassy snarky remarks or rowdy doings. Instead she stood by Lilith’s side and hugged her by the waist a little bit. “You look damn fine, sister. I’m…uh, well I guess I am sorry I took it from you, but I bet you still looked great even without it.” Eda’s voice was a bit off, she was not entirely sure it was fitting to apologize at the moment, at very least she found the moment warming. Lilith’s body tensed on the hug, her stomach knotted up and her back straightened, but only for a moment as a reflex reaction. Relaxed shortly after Lilith put her head on Eda’s shoulder and hugged her back with one arm. “It’s…fine. You’ve been far more deserving…of this dress, of the emperor’s coven, of everything.” Lilith’s voice was hushed but her sister had heard it all. A slight nod of approval and more genuine smile followed after. There was no need for words for them to understand each others at the moment. The warmth shared in the hug could last for longer time if not for Lilith’s increasing need of relief. “Now… I really should excuse myself. I will be back shortly.” Eda was no longer insisting on commandeering her sister’s toilet time. Before Lilith left Eda noticed an odd fancy rune drawn on the back of the multi-colored dress. “Huh this looks somewhat familiar…” Lured by curiosity Eda reached out and touched the glyph-like décor. The owl lady had no ill intentions, her sole motivation was curiosity. That curiosity led to unexpected mysterious results. The glyph had the faintest of glows, something only a very sharp focused eye would notice. Lilith stopped in her tracks, her body suddenly felt a rush of pressure around her belly. The dress was enchanted in more than one way. Eda unknowingly activated a hidden trap in her carelessness. “A-ahh, Eda, what did you…” Lilith’s knees pushed together while her body felt itself losing control of some of its parts. Shaking like a lead Lilith didn’t feel pain or discomfort, it was the opposite: great relief and pleasure striking at her body. Eda flinched back in surprise, observing the scene with concern since she had no idea what was going on. The owl lady quickly came across to face Lilith, they shared their gazes, and Lilith’s look was very embarrassed for some reason. Soon it became apparent why. A sound of faint flowing followed when the proud ex-mistress of the most respected and feared coven felt a hot wet rush going down her inner thighs and legs. Unable to control herself Lilith actually started peeing right on the spot. Her feet curled as her underwear soaked, all in front of her sister who watched the scene with concern and confusion. It wasn’t that Lilith could no longer contain herself, the reason laid in something else, and some spell loosened her, enough for such outcome. With the forceful nature of the spell and how full Lilith already was the experience proved to be intense. The poor woman sweated and drooled, simply standing there and letting it all go, unable to do anything at all about her predicament. A small slightly yellowish puddle formed under her feet, catching with some discarded clothes nearby. By the time Lilith was done she panted with her tongue out. Tomato face would describe her perfectly at the moment. Eda looked down and up. Seeing her sister wetting herself was strange. Eda would maybe find it funny if not for the circumstances under which Lilith’s accident happened. “Uh, are you okay, Lilith?” Eda asked with concern, more or less realizing what just happened. The glyph was not a part of ornament, it was an old ticking-bomb activator she so foolishly turned on. Odalia’s present didn’t come from her parent’s demands or her own sheer generosity; of course it had to come from her vile envy and jealousy. Could it be that there was some master-plan to ruse and humiliate Lilith during her starlet night? Knowing the wretched witch it was possible. Odalia’s schemes came to life in the end, decades after in small company but they did. Being the wise cunning witch she was, Eda understood that. “Sorry sis. I’ll uh...get it fixed.” Lilith remained standing still, not trembling anymore but still looking very embarrassed. “You need any…you know, help?” For once Eda was not poking fun or being snarky, she meant it. Too bad Lilith felt too ashamed and humiliated to actually see it. Her angry-shy face turned to Eda and snarled. Without a word the raven lady turned and left, slamming the door. She felt a great need to shower and to wash her borrowed clothes alone. Eda had no time to explain what happened; she didn’t know whether it was better to give her sister time alone or chase after her to explain the situation. Slowed down by her thoughts Edalyn remained in her bedroom, watching the only thing left of Lilith in the room: the puddle on the floor that was starting to smell a bit. ‘Should I go get her…I probably should take care of this first. That Blight bitch. Always knew she was a cunt, but this!?’ Eda felt angry too, she started fuming. The moment of clarity and bonding she finally had with Lilith was ruined by the spiteful crud. Eda was yet to realize that by stealing the dress all those years ago she probably saved her sister from a grandiose humiliation at the coven gala. A slight embarrassment in privacy of her bedroom was times better than wetting self in front of the Isles’ elite and the might of the imperial coven. ‘If I ever get my hands on that green-haired cunt…’ Eda’s wrath had no bounds. She needed a moment. She was not hell-bent on revenge, she just had her moment of frustration and anger. In short time she’d realize Odalia was a mother to someone Luz cared deeply about, that what happened was supposed to take time decades ago when all of the three were different people. In even shorter time Eda had to realize anger was not the answer to the current situation, what she needed to show was love, compassion, and understanding. ‘Sorry hootie but you’ll have to remain marked a while longer. I’m going to Lilith!’ Eda’s mind was made up. Even if Lilith would be angry she’d turn the other cheek and try her best to explain the situation and comfort her sister whose pride got pierced so. 


End file.
